The performance of devices included in a video content provider network can affect the quality of service delivered to subscribers. Accordingly, video content providers may collect data from network devices to monitor the performance of the network devices. However, data indicating the performance of certain network devices, such as set-top box devices, can be difficult to collect where the video content provider does not have direct access to the network device via the network. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring and providing performance data.